left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Whispering Oaks Amusement Park
Whispering Oaks is a fictional amusement park outside of Griffin, Georgia. It is the main plot locale of the Dark Carnival campaign. The Survivors are forced to make their way through the fair grounds due to the highway being obstructed by numerous abandoned vehicles. The player must make their way through the surrounding area and into the heart of the park itself to be be evacuated by a helicopter. They must defend themselves on stage where a concert for the signature band of Left 4 Dead 2, the Midnight Riders, was supposed to take place. Its Uncommon Infected is the clown which attracts the horde with its loud, squeaky shoes. You can hit it in the face meleeing it and it'll honk its nose, earning you the achievement "CL0WND" if done 10 times. The mascots of this carnival are a peanut character named Li'l Peanut and a villain-like pistachio named Moustachio. Various games can be found involving these two characters, and two achievements involve proving your superiority over Moustachio. Gnome Chompski also appears at the fair as a prize for winning 750 points on the "Peanut Gallery" game, where you shoot peanut bandits and Moustachio while avoiding the peanut mascot. Image:Lil Peanut.png|Li'l Peanut, the protagonist mascot. Image:Gallery target moustachio.png|Moustachio, the antagonist mascot. valve.jpg|The Stache Whacker C2m2 fairgrounds0000.jpg|The Peanut Gallery game Rides and attractions Whispering Oaks Carnival has many rides and attractions that the survivors must go through to get rescued. There is the Screaming Oak coaster, a wooden coaster that is part of a Crescendo event, The Tunnel of Love, the Carousel, another area that is part of a Crescendo Event, and Kiddie Land, which includes a giant slide, a ride called "Little Peanut Rockets", and others. There is also a ride that looks like it operates similar to a monorail in Kiddie Land. Finally, there's a bumper car station that you go through in The Barns. There are also minor rides that have no impact on gameplay. The attractions in Whispering Oaks include carnival games, clowns, a barn, and a stadium. There are a few carnival games at the Dark Carnival fairgrounds, three of which are playable by pressing the action button. In these games you challenge Whispering Oaks' own antagonist: Moustachio, the evil pistachio with a mustache. The fair games include: ]] *A test of strength, where you must smash a red weight with a melee weapon and send a disk flying up to Moustachio. To win you must use adrenaline along with a melee weapon. Winning this game awards the player the Gong Show achievement, but will also cause the top of the game to "explode" summoning a Horde. Only the person that hit the gong will receive the achievement. *A "Whack-a-mole" type game featuring Mustachio, where you must achieve a score of 42. Anyone can hit the Mustachio "moles" after the game starts. You can restart the game with the Use key as many times as you like. If the score of 42 is reached the machine will let out loud congratulatory noises and anyone that hit a Mustachio during the winning game will be awarded the achievement. Winning the game awards the Stache Wacker achievement and summons a Horde. *Lastly there is a shooting gallery game. Achieving 750 points awards the Survivors with Gnome Chompski. Skeletons (Peanut Bandits) carrying a red or blue bag are worth 10 points. Skeletons identical to the previously shot skeleton (red-red or blue-blue) are worth 20 points. Moustachio is worth 100 points. Li'l Peanut however, will subtract 100 points if a survivor shoots him. A mountain climber can be randomly found in gallery, but doesn't affect score if a survivor shoots him. Any Survivor can shoot the targets. The barns are an area the survivors must get through to get rescued. The barn contain cow corpses, as seen in Left 4 Dead. Then there is the performance stadium: The Peach Pit. At the entrance to The Peach Pit is a Crescendo Event, which makes you activate the gates and run to the safe room. The stage itself is where the Survivors get rescued. The stage was used in events,one of which was supposed to be a concert by the Midnight Riders. The Survivors have to use the equipment on the stage to shine fireworks and play the music, which signals the helicopter pilot who rescues them from the carnival. Notes *Ellis often shouts to the others when they reach Kiddie-Land. Sometimes Nick will compare him to "a five-year-old with guns and a comprehensive grasp of every swear word in the English language". Coach will comment that having Ellis around is like babysitting, and Rochelle will wish that she could be that happy, but may also say "To hell with it!" and cheer with Ellis. ** If Ellis asks to ride one of the attractions and state that they may never be there again, Nick may sometimes say that he wants to ride one now. This could either be sarcasm or him joking around with Ellis as an attempt to get along. *The necessary score of "42" in the "Whack-a-mole" styled mini-game could be seen as a reference to Douglas Adams' novel Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. In it, a super computer estimates the ultimate answer to "life, the universe and everything" to be 42. This reference could be a joke surrounding the ultimate pointlessness of these mini-games both for the game, as they accomplish nothing of practical value, and the idea people fighting for their lives would waste time playing silly carnival games. **This is ironic because Left 4 Dead 2 is a game of death and suffering. The number 42 is the answer to life itself, ''as is made clear in the book. **The score could also be a reference to the game title itself, ''Left '''4' Dead 2'' * If a player stands against the meter on the Moustachio Strong Man game as a player is playing, the disk marker will push the player upwards. This will also prevent the player from getting Gong Show if a teammate stands on it. * In Survival, you can attract the horde and start the round by getting 42 on the "Whack-A-Mole". If you press the button by the gates afterward, the timer will reset. *Two brands of food sold in the park are "Heavy Gulp" and "Pyro's Hamburgers". These brands are references to the Heavy and Pyro classes from [http://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Team_Fortress_2 Team Fortress 2] (by Valve, the developers of the Left 4 Dead series), and even feature pictures of the two classes. * There is a billboard for the Screaming Oak Roller Coaster in The Streets. Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Dark Carnival Category:Locations